Chapter 92 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Unbreakable Resolve
Short Summary Long Summary Monkey D. Luffy gently lays Hinata on the ground, saying that while he has no idea what she did, he feels great. Samui asks if he knows about Medical Ninjutsu. While the Pirate reacts with confusion, thinking it would be great if Chopper could do it, he proclaims that Ninja Doctors are awesome. Luffy smiles at Hinata, thanking her and saying he owes her, earning an exhausted nod from her. He asks Samui about the battle situation, but she doesn’t know, having stood guard over them. Luffy smiles at that, saying the Cloud Ninja was nice to do that, earning an unnoticed blush. Knowing everyone is still giving their all in the battle, Luffy gets in a sprinter’s stance, deciding he owes it to everybody to make up for his missed time. After Hinata tells him to do his best, and be careful, Luffy nods and runs off. Sighing, Samui sits by Hinata, resigned that they’ve passed the point of no return, and that no one will be able Luffy if he gets hurt again. When Hinata asks why she didn’t go with him, Samui states Luffy wouldn’t want Hinata to be left alone. The Hyūga assures her she’ll be fine, but Samui insists that if anything happens to her, Luffy would be very sad. The Cloud Ninja notes that despite Luffy’s lack of intelligence, he’s very insightful with other people, and only has a low opinion of them with good cause, calling him too nice not to care about. Hinata nods at that, being reminded of someone else whose heart was so pure, they just knew how the world should be. She calls that the power to bring out the best in people, making Luffy special. Makarov pants in exhaustion, and is unable to explain his drop in stamina. A squad of Alliance soldiers asks about his condition, prompting him to order them to give medical attention to the other Wizards. He explains that Lisanna was stabbed through the stomach; Jenny was cut down, and gives a sad frown as he thinks Ichiya’s throat was fatally slit. All of a sudden, Ichiya hops to his feet and strikes a pose, yelling that he’s okay. This prompts all the grunts to scream in horror, while a jaw-dropped Makarov wonders how he’s alive. Ichiya explains that he used a Coagulation Perfume to stop his bleeding. This is undercut when a small fountain of blood shoots out his neck, with a deadpan Makarov asking how it’s working out. Ichiya admits it was only a stopgap measure, requiring a good medic for a permanent fix. Makarov nods at that, ordering the squad to take the three to Medical. When a young Soul Reaper suggests Makarov doing the same, pointing out how tired he is, the Wizard chops him on the head, protesting that he has plenty of stamina as a Wizard Saint. The squad leader points out that all the Wizards are starting to drop to the ground in exhaustion, and a high-ranking Coalition officer is the prime theory. He then addresses his medic, who informs the others the injured can be moved straight away. With that, three soldiers grab and run off with the injured, with the medic following. A Cloud Chūnin appears, saying he has news for the Alliance Leader. He explains that a report was received from the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit, who are facing off against Jose. Makarov sighs as he realizes the implications of that. When he asks, the ninja states that Jose admitted to absorbing Fairy Law, and is suspected of exhausting every Alliance Wizard. The old Wizard curses at Jose countering Fairy Law. He decides to stop Jose and orders the others to free Darui from the cage before getting him medical attention. The Cloud Ninja frantically asks of his superior’s condition, and Darui assures him that he can Substitute himself out. He quickly does that, leaving a log in the cage, with Makarov wondering where that came from. Darui starts to really hurt, prompting Makarov to repeat his order to get the Cloud Ninja to Medical. The young Soul Reaper picks up Darui, who notes that it hurts to talk, prompting Makarov to sweat-drop as he wonders why he’s doing it. At that point, a voice states it was disrespectful to toss him away like that. Vergo casually walks towards them, claiming that he must be treated with respect as Mr. Vergo. Makarov orders the Soul Reaper to run with Darui in tow, and he promptly does so. Makarov notes he was ballsy to come back, but Vergo insists that he is superior, belittling the Wizard for his age and fatigue at the moment. Makarov insists he can still fight, with the two remaining grunts giving their support. Vergo grins, and jokes that the old man should take a nap, before vanishing with a Shave. He reappears right in front of Makarov, and stabs him repeatedly with a Demon Bamboo Pistol, sending him stumbling. Vergo takes out one grunt by nailing him in the face with his bamboo stick. He blocks the other’s tantō with an Haki-covered arm, and kicks him away. Vergo then strolls to a collapsed and shrunken Makarov, saying he should retire. With a smirk, Vergo strikes Makarov in the head with his bamboo stick. After another taunt, Vergo raises his bamboo stick, and Makarov realizes he can’t move. Vergo’s fatal strike is stopped by a bandaged sword, and a small voice asks for him not to kill the nice Makarov. Vergo turns and sees Chōjūrō, who vows to take his place in battle. While Vergo doesn’t consider the Mist Ninja much of a sight, he realizes the potential he’s facing. The Pirate Shaves away to get some distance. Chōjūrō tells Makarov to rest, promising to beat Vergo. Sasori stands over Lisa and Hiyori, with Zenbu at his side, promising they won’t be in pain for long. He takes out two sealing scrolls, saying they’ll be put in suspended animation, even calling it a painless bliss they should thank him for. He explains that he will unseal them in his workshop and start the Human Puppet process. He promises that the process is painless, claiming to not be as twisted as that snake of a partner of his. The Ninja opens the two scrolls, and tries to start the delicate procedure. At that point, his instincts kick up, and he sees Don Chinjao behind him, wondering how he got there. The Pirate throws a punch, forcing Sasori to leap away, stringing Zenbu along. The Ninja is in shock when he sees the damage done, knowing he would’ve been done for if that got him. Sasori then finally recognizes Chinjao. He calls it his lucky day to get two Vizards and a legendary pirate. Chinjao frowns, saying he isn’t interested in what the ‘brat’ says. Sasori bristles at that, revealing his actual age. The Ninja grins at the Pirate’s surprise, asking if he isn’t interested in his collection, adding a promise that turning the man into a puppet will put him back in his prime. Chinjao shakes his head at that, saying he’s stopped living in the past for a long time, and is perfectly happy with living out his days in peace, knowing his grandsons will take care of the Happo Navy. When Sasori points out participating in a war doesn’t fit that, Chinjao retorts that the Coalition trampled over that. He adds that he found a new purpose to fight his final battle to make the world better for his grandkids. Sasori chuckles, calling that honorable, but says it won’t mean much as a puppet. Chinjao vows not to fail against the Ninja, but Sasori just chuckles that he enjoys the struggle. Saying he takes great pride in his masterpieces, he unseals another scroll to reveal the puppet: Yamaya. Sasori explains that Yamaya was an elite Jōnin from the Hidden Waterfall. He was trying to hunt down Kakuzu, and had a pretty good chance at actually succeeding, given his mastery at assassination and inside knowledge. Unfortunately, Sasori interrupted him and turned him into a Human Puppet. While there was no unique Jutsu, Sasori went all out in making additions, and asks if Chinjao wants to find out about them. Chōjūrō undoes the bandages on his blade, and channels Chakra to Release the Hiramekarei. Vergo notes the interesting weapon, and offers to draw his own sword to see which is stronger. Chōjūrō sweat-drops at that, pointing out the Pirate doesn’t have a sword. When he finally realizes it, Vergo recomposes himself and aims his bamboo stick, saying it’ll be tough enough with his Haki. He vanishes with Shave, and tries to quickly end the fight with a Demon Bamboo to the head. The Mist Ninja quickly blocks it with his legendary blade, shocking the Pirate. Vergo tries to throw a punch, but Chōjūrō quickly leaps back. The Ninja Mist Swordsman takes the offensive with a Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu. While Vergo is blocking the projectiles, Chōjūrō quickly leaps forward with Chakra-enhanced legs and swings Hiramekarei in its hammer form. Vergo is able to block the strike, but the sheer force still sends him flying. The Ex-Marine counters with a volley of Demon Bamboo Shoots. Chōjūrō easily bats them away, and charges as he swings his sword’s longsword form. Vergo just lets it hit him, with his Haki preventing any damage. The Pirate explains to the ‘kiddo’ that attacks like that won’t beat his Haki, boasting that he lives in the New World, claiming that is where the men separate from the boys. He adds that if his Haki wasn’t cut through, the Ninja could never survive the New World or beat him. As Chōjūrō is receding his blade back to normal form, Vergo takes the opening with a Shave and a kick to the stomach to send the Ninja flying. Vergo follows up with a Tempest Kick. While Chōjūrō is able to block it, he’s left open to a Demon Bamboo Pistol. Grinning at his opponent’s pain, Vergo tries to finish it, quickly Shaving to him. Chōjūrō ducks under the swing and thrusts Hiramekarei forward. Vergo stops him with just Haki over his stomach. This puts a damper on Chōjūrō’s confidence, becoming susceptible to his low self-esteem. Vergo takes advantage by kicking the Ninja in the jaw, and following up with a punch to the chest, knocking Chōjūrō on his back. Then, Vergo takes a moment to ask if the Alliance considered that they were just prolonging the inevitable, promising that Konton and the rest of the Coalition will just tighten their grip. He calls the struggle pointless, saying it would have been better if they just accepted their fate to be controlled. He goes on by claiming Elites have every right to do what they want to those beneath them, calling it the Natural Order for them to own the world. Chōjūrō becomes indignant at the argument, knowing this would mean the universe would look like the Bloody Mist. He calls it a Hell where people were executed just for their bloodlines not fitting what the ‘elite’ wanted. Vergo frowns, protesting they won’t do that, claiming it’s just resetting the natural order. Chōjūrō gets to his feet, saying that’s what Yagura used to justify the Bloodline Purge, calling it restoring the natural order to slaughter the ‘bloodline freaks’. Enraged, Chōjūrō asks what gives the right to decide who is elite, or who should be purged for peace. Vergo simply states it comes from being superior. Chōjūrō argues that that doesn’t give the right to decide who lives or dies, and asks one final time if Vergo wants to create an elitist world where they’ll decide life or death. When the Pirate repeats his beliefs, Chōjūrō angrily says he won’t let him do that. At the same time, Hiramekarei strangely concentrates its Chakra, confusing Vergo. In Crocus, Mei stands over the coffins of Jinin and Fuguki, placed in a warehouse with the other Coalition soldiers awaiting proper burial. She senses Chitsujo approach, and asks what he’s doing there. Chitsujo returns the question, saying there was concern after Mei asked where the enemy soldiers’ bodies were stored. Mei indicates the fallen Swordsmen, saying she still must pay respects as Mizukage. She explains that if she didn’t bury them at home and paid respects, she’d be no better than them, adding she couldn’t call herself Mizukage if she acted on her spite. Chitsujo calls Mei a good woman, and explains that he was going to pay respects to the people led astray by his brother, feeling sorry for them. Mei calls it refreshing to hear that a good man is guarding the universe. Chitsujo bows at that, saying he’s just his duty. Mei turns to the fallen Swordsmen, saying she’s hoping to create a new generation of Seven Ninja Mist Swordsmen who will learn from the mistakes of their predecessors. Chitsujo states that Chōjūrō is a good start, prompting Mei to giggle at that. She explains that he has the potential to surpass her and become the next Mizukage, after he gets confidence in himself. She explains that she chose Chōjūrō after the uprising against Yagura. When an assassin crept up behind Mei, the boy saw this and was enraged enough to leap at the offender and just keep stabbing him. Mei admits she could hardly recognize Chōjūrō through his rage, and immediately saw his potential, choosing him to wield Hiramekarei soon after. The blade stores the user’s Chakra, and reacts to their emotional states. While confidence is usually what boosts the sword, pure rage surpasses it. Mei even goes so far as to state that whoever channels pure rage into Hiramekarei becomes stronger than a Kage. Chōjūrō swears, as a Mist Ninja and wielder of Hiramekarei, to stop the universe becoming the Hell like he once experienced. Vergo, not liking the attitude change, decides to beat more respect into him. The Ninja leaps forward and swings. Vergo, briefly perplexed that he senses danger, dodges it. He notices that Hiramekarei Chakra blade has become far more concentrated and sharp. Vergo yells that he won’t be bested, and sends a Tempest Kick: Growing Bamboo. Glaring, Chōjūrō easily disperses the attack with a single swing. He yells that Vergo made a big mistake pushing him, and that the Pirate has no idea when a lifestyle should change for the better. He goes further by saying Vergo is facing someone who has truly lived through Hell, and the Ninja will be damned before letting the Coalition turn the entire universe into what the Bloody Mist was. He adds that he also never wants to see Mei frown again, and declares that he will protect her smile. Glaring, Vergo swings a Demon Bamboo as he screams for his opponent to die. Chōjūrō easily matches the attack, knocking the Pirate off balance. Seeing the ninja prepare an attack, Vergo frantically holds his bamboo stick over his head in defense. Chōjūrō swings down with a Mist Style: Frenzied Slash that cuts through the stick and right down the middle of Vergo’s chest. Vergo screams in pain before he falls to the ground, unconscious. With his adrenaline wearing off, Chōjūrō lands on his stomach as the pain comes back to him. Makarov looks on in shock, and asks if the boy is okay. Chōjūrō states that he is, but loses consciousness as he vows to protect his Mizukage’s smile. Sasori chuckles as he sends Yamaya to attack Chinjao with two poisoned blades, musing about the potential difficulties of wielding the giants man, but thinking it will be worth it for the power. The Pirate leaps back, realizing that an assassin-turned-weapon would obviously have poison. Sasori has Zenbu join the fray with a Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu: Pillar. Chinjao blocks the attack with a Haki-covered palm, earning a grin from Sasori. The Ninja thinks about being impressed that willpower was enough to stop a Kage’s Jutsu. On the other hand, he thinks it won’t be enough, knowing that just one cut will win the battle for him. Taking the offensive, Chinjao coats his head with Haki and sends a Swinging Military Head at the puppets. Sasori pulls the puppets back, and sends a Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu: Sphere. Chinjao avoids it by pushing himself away from the ground, but is still awed by the damage. Seeing Sasori wide open, the Pirate tries to launch a Drill Dragon Nail at the Ninja. Sasori has Zenbu create an Earth Style: Great Wall Jutsu that successfully slows down Chinjao. He then moves Yamaya to the side to try and cut his opponent. Chinjao manages to push himself away to dodge the blades. Sasori compliments the speed, but asks if he can keep it up, knowing age must be slowing him down. The Akatsuki then sends a Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu: Pillar. While Chinjao is able to avoid that attack, it leaves him open to Yamaya firing several poisoned senbon. Chinjao grunts in pain, while Sasori grins and claims victory. After he explains how the poison works, he is surprised to see Chinjao vomit blood and fall to his knees, thinking the poison is acting quicker than expected. Chinjao realizes it’s not the poison, but his illness. He remembers being diagnosed around the time Ace died, and had come to Dressrosa to bring glory to the Happo Navy by consuming the Flame-Flame Fruit. While things worked out in an unexpected but beneficial way, Chinjao still had to deal with illness. He thinks that he only has a few years (four at most), but he has made peace with his death. He bemoans how he was reduced to a poisoned, sick old man, thinking Garp would laugh if he could see it. He muses about Garp not having a ‘prime’, and set himself apart from his generation by reaching his strength just with training his body to maximum potential. Even thinking that the old Vice-Admiral could still corner the Pirate King himself in his current age. He contrasts that with seeing himself in decline, unable to set an example for his grandsons. Sasori calls his puppets back, and seals Yamaya. The Ninja calls it tragic to see a once-great man like this, but adds that he’ll never have to worry about old age again, promising the gift of eternity. He states he’ll give his opponent the peace of the grave, after the bliss in animation. He changes his mind in his eagerness to work on the Pirate, deciding to instantly kill Chinjao so he won’t suffer from the poison. Chinjao thinks of Garp laughing at him, remembering how he wasted half his prime on a stupid grudge. But now, Chinjao is fighting besides Garp’s grandson, under his son’s command, and all this after his attempts to hate and destroy them to get back at Garp. Chinjao calls this a sign he has a chance to do something worthwhile for a change. He calls it his responsibility to leave the world a better place for the next generation. He bemoans that he has failed at that for so long, but decides to not waste his unique chance to right that. Chinjao ends the train of thought with a vow to find Garp one last time, and say he forgives him. With that, Chinjao gets back to his feet and into a sprinter’s stance. Sasori frowns at that, saying it’s impressive the poison is being resisted. Chinjao explains that it was really an illness taking its toll. While he admits he is a tragic sight, he states he is still a legend amongst pirates and has enough for one final attack. Sasori scoffs that the poison will take effect soon enough for that to not matter. Chinjao grins at the challenge, and coats his head in Haki. Sasori readies Zenbu, confident that Chinjao will be able to survive the attack and shrug off the worst. Chinjao launches himself forward and prepares an Impact Fist Secret Technique. Sasori launches a Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu: Pillar. Chinjao then unleashes his Drill Dragon Spiraling Nail. Sasori calls him a fool for fighting the Tsuchikage’s Ninjutsu. Chinjao retorts that this is the technique that can open an iceberg. The Pirate then spins right through and disperses the attack, earning a shocked scream from Sasori. The Ninja realizes that the Haki was spun on Chinjao’s head to repel everything away from him, like a hurricane. He states Chinjao would have been a fine addition, before he is nailed in the stomach by the attack. Sasori gives a scream of pain as he’s sent spinning away. While the attack wasn’t fatal, it is enough to knock the Akatsuki out of the fight. Chinjao, adrenaline worn off, falls to the ground. Several Coalition grunts look on in horror, and rush towards Sasori as they ask if he’s alright. Before they start to flip out, they’re ordered to get the Ninja to a medic, prompting two to run back to town with him. They also notice the pagodas burning, with the commander guessing they were flanked, and putting more urgency in Sasori rejoining the fight. He then turns his attention to Chinjao, proposing they finish off the powerful fighter. Before they can, Renji appears and instantly sends them flying, disapproving of their attempted action. Renji then tells Chinjao to rest, promising the fight will be over once he’s woken up. He then notices Flare jumping up and cheering for him, before she collapses to a knee. Renji asks for her condition, and she explains that she’s feeling really tired due to her Magic being drained. Renji asks if she’s sure, and Flare reminds him he did most of the heavy lifting, and she should still have plenty of Magic. Renji points out this can’t have been instantaneous. Embarrassed, Flare admits she noticed her Magic draining faster than usual, but they had bigger issues. Sighing, Renji flicks the girl across the head, claiming she’s no good to anyone half-dead as he asks to be told these things next time, earning a slight blush from her. Renji realizes that means there’s still one more threat. Jose laughs as he stands over the defeated Boo and Anti-Devil Fruit Unit, boasting of beating three powerful opponents and the specialists of his new ‘natural enemy’. When he declares himself invincible, he hears someone sarcastically call it nice to see he hasn’t changed in eight years. Jose chuckles darkly as he turns to see Gajeel. He then notices Gajeel’s lack of limbs, and asks if he ran into trouble. Gajeel curses it’s not Jose’s business. When Jose says he is to be addressed as Master Jose, Gajeel adamantly says he’s not his master. Jose sighs, saying he’s very disappointed. At that, a Gum-Gum Stamp nails Jose in the side of the head, knocking him off his feet. Luffy lands, surprising Gajeel. The Pirate then asks what happened to Gajeel’s arms. Omake: Naruto and Sasuke play Street Fighter IV While Naruto has an excited grin, Sasuke frowns as he wonders what they’re doing. Naruto explains the concept of video games, and wanted to play with Sasuke in fighting game. Sasuke sighs, resigned from being talked into this. Sasuke is slightly impressed by the cast list, prompting Naruto to say they should start this right. He explains that he wants Sasuke to pick Ryū, while he will pick Ken Masters. After Sasuke takes a look, Naruto points out superficial similarities, plus the two characters studied under the same master. Now interested, Sasuke picks Ryū. With that, the battle begins in an airfield. With Round 1, Sasuke makes the first move. He’s surprised at the Hadōken, saying it’s a Fire Style. Naruto grins at that, and responds with his own Hadōken that cancels out the attack. Sasuke uses a Tatsumaki Senpūkyaku, and is surprised at his spinning in midair. Naruto shrugs it off as just the order of the day for characters to defy gravity. Claiming he isn’t done, Naruto has Ken uppercut with a Shōryūken. Sasuke gets Ryū to recover, and then send a volley of punches and kicks with a Shakunetsu. Naruto curses when it hits, wondering how Sasuke got so good on his first game. Ryū knocks Ken up with a Shōryūken, and Naruto tries to respond with a Hadōken. With a Tatsumaki Senpūkyaku, Ryū defeats Ken. While Naruto is shocked, Sasuke looks on in surprise. He comments that it is just like real life, prompting an indignant yell from his best friend. Appearing Characters Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Samui Makarov Dreyar Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Darui Vergo Chōjūrō Sasori Don Chinjao Mei Terumī Chitsujo Renji Abarai Flare Corona Gajeel Redfox Jose Porla Omake Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Abilities Magic * Coagulation Perfume Jutsu * Water Style: Water Shuriken * Mist Style: Frenzied Slash * Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu ** Pillar ** Sphere * Earth Style: Great Wall Haki Puppets * Yamaya * Zenbu Six Powers * Shave * Demon Bamboo ** Demon Bamboo Pistol ** Demon Bamboo Shoots * Tempest Kick ** Growing Bamboo Weapons * bamboo stick * Hiramekarei Techniques * Swinging Military Head * Drill Dragon Nail * Drill Dragon Spiraling Nail * Gum-Gum Stamp Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 91 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Break Out Next Chapter: Chapter 93 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Sins of the Past Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign